An Out of this World Love
by Boolia
Summary: After spending two years in space, Jeff decides to renew his vow to Hayley. However, when he foolishly flushes, both old and new, wedding rings down the toilet, he sends Klaus to get them back. Will he get them back, or it is too late? Jeff not on character list.


An Out of This World Love

Steve, his friends, and Jeff were all playing Mario Party 10 on Steve's Wii in the Smith household. It was Steve as Bowser versus Jeff and Steve's friends. Klaus and Roger wanted to play, but there weren't that many controllers. So they were just watching, and were promised next round.

Steve cheered when he won.

"And that's game!" Steve declared. "Bowser defeats Mario and friends. Who would've guessed?"

"No fair!" Jeff complained. "All of my teammates didn't cooperate with me. They didn't listen. I don't know what they were doing."

"We were trying!" Snot pointed out. "But in the end, he got the most stars, so SSteve played better."

"Okay, Jeff." Steve stated. "You lost. Hand over your controller." Klaus turned to Jeff in his bowl.

"Hand it over to me, Jeff!" Klaus said to him.

"No!" Roger said to him. "Fork it over to me, Jeffrey." Jeff looked at Klaus then Roger, then to Klaus, and Roger again.

What do I do? He thought. Should I hand it over to Klaus or Roger? I never made a tough decision in my entire life before, except choosing between a PB and J sandwich and a grilled cheese for lunch in third grade, among maybe other things that i might have forgotten. He suddenly felt his bladder. He looked at them all. "I have to go to the bathroom." He handed his controller to Roger.

"Here, Roger." He said. Klaus couldn't believe it. Roger took it right away.

"Thanks, Jeff!" He thanked him. Jeff stood up, and walked to the plastic bag he just got from shopping from the table near Klaus. The fish swam up to the serface, and lifted his head out of the water.

"What the heck, man!" He said. "I was closer to you then Roger is. Why didn't you hand it to me?

"Sorry, Klaus." He apologized. "But I know if you get the controller wet, it won't work. See? I can be smart."

"That may be so, but that haven't stopped me yet."

"Again, I'm sorry." He then left with the bag to go to the bathroom.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIS, JEFF!" Klaus shouted. "I'LL AWAYS REMEMBER!"

"Cheer up, fish." Roger said to him, "You can watch me play." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, goodie, I'll be doing the exact thing I was doing this whole time!"

"Whoa, chillax, if it makes you feel better, I promise I'll win."

"You can't promise that." Barry told him.

"I can if I win."

"But what if you don't win? What then? You know, you can't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh, I'll win all right. I'll whip these teammates of mine into shape that they're be force to do my bidding and win, or else."

"Are you sure of that?" Roger sighed.

"Stop asking questions boy, and shut up; I'll win! Mark my words." Barry sighed this time.

"Sorry."

"We'll see who wins." Steve told everyone as the next stage was loading.

"Right." Roger agreed. "It'll be me. I'm a fortune teller, so I'll know." Klaus sighed.

"No you're not." Barry said. "Are you?"

"It's starting, so shut up, and play the gosh darn game!"

"Yes, Steve's uncle."

Jeff went to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He placed the plastic bag on the counter. He undid his pants, and underwear. He sat down on the toilet, and did his business.

When he was done, he went to the sink to watch his hands. Before he could wash them, he took off his wedding ring, and placed it beside him. He turned on the water, and it was hot. He cursed loudly, and his elbow bumped the ring, and it flew off.

"No!" He said to himself, and tried to grab it, but it fell into the toilet. He cursed again, and flicked his wrist. Unfortunately, it hit the bag, and something rolled out of it, and fell into the toilet. He cursed again. He then stepped in water that splashed out from the sink, and he slipped, accidentally flushing the toilet. No! But it was two late, he saw both the ring and the tiny blue box go down the toilet. He cursed yet again.

He was wondering what to do out loud, when an idea struck him. He ran out of the room. He was so fast that he forgot to wash his hands.

"Klaus!" He called to him as soon as he went back out to where everyone was. Klaus poked his head out from the surface.

"What it is, Jeffrey boy?" He wanted to know. "What's wrong? You don't look too good. You look like you did something wrong."

"I need you to come with me to the bathroom with me." Klaus groaned.

"Can't it wait? I'm about to play. I've been waiting all this time."

"Sorry, you have to go with me now. If we wait too long, it might be too late." He took Klaus's bowl in his hands. He was about to go back to the bathroom when Roger spoke up.

"Why are you taking Klaus to the bathroom with you?" Jeff looked at him.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Yes, it does." Barry told him. He literally said 'nothing.'" Roger sighed, ignoring him. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding nothing!"

"Jeff, I know you better then that. Tell me the truth. Come on, you'll feel better once it's out."

"I can't. Just play the game, skip Klaus' turn. This'll take a while." This shocked Klaus as they went off.

"What?!" He questioned. He looked up at Jeff. "Look Jeff, as much as I appreciate being needed, I have a bad feeling about this."

Back in the bathroom, Klaus showed Klaus the toilet.

"I accidentally flushed the wedding rings down the toilet. I need you to go down the toilet, and get them back for me." This confused the fish. He looked at him.

"Wait, wedding rings?" He asked. "Plural? As in more then one? Why did you have two wedding rings for? Did you take Hayley's for some reason?" Jeff sighed.

"Okay, you got me. I brought Hayley a new wedding ring so I can renew my wedding vow to her."

"Renew your wedding vow? Why?"

"Because I want to. Look, I've spent our last two wedding anniversaries in space, and thought since I'm back, a wedding vow renewal was a good idea this year. So, what do you think?"Klaus felt touched by this.

"Aw, how romantic! I wish I can renew my vow with my wife." Jeff was confused.

"With your fish wife? Why can't you?" Klaus did a facepalm at this man's stupidity.

"Nein, with my human wife you dummkoph, or have you being in space too long made you forget?" He sighed. "Look, it's not important now, because I'm not going to do this." Jeff gasped at this. "I'm sorry, but, I'm not, no matter how much you beg me, so you can just forget it. You can just buy a new ring."

"What? No! I can't just buy a new ring, they're expensive! Or have you been a fish too long that you forgot?"

"Nice comeback, but nein, I haven't forgot. Plus, you brought a new ring for your wedding renewal."

"That's different!"

"How!? I mean, I know it's out of love, but still, how?"

"I don't know. It just is, okay?!" Jeff sighed. "Look, I'm not made out of money, okay?

"I know you're not, but, I still refuse to get them back for you."

"But you're a fish! And if Finding Nemo taught me anything is that all drains lead to the ocean. You're the only one that can fit into the toilet, can swim in water, and get my rings back."

"Okay, first off all, ja, drains do lead to the ocean, but first they go to the sewers to clean and determine where to go from there. Second, I'm not going because it's crazy und gross."

"Please? Hayley will kill me when she finds out." Klaus folded his fins across his chest.

"Nope; not going to happen, und don't you even think about giving me the cute puppy eyes!" Jeff sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." With that, he picked him up by the tail.

"What!? What you doing!? Put me down at once, but in the bowl, not the toilet." He dropped him into the toilet. Klaus swam to the surface. "This isn't like you Jeff, not at all."

"Witch is why this hurts me more then it hurts you." He reached towerds the flusher. Klaus saw this.

"Don't you flush, Jeff! Do you hear me? Don't you dare flu..." Too late, he flushed, and the water began to swirl around. Klaus screamed as he went with it.

"NEINNNNNNNN!" He screamed all the way down. Jeff sighed. He then walked out of the bathroom, but not before placing Klaus's bowl on the countertop.

"I'm ready to play again!" Jeff proudly announced when he came back into the living room.

"Where's the fish?" Roger asked, keeping his eyes on the video game. He told them. This made them all look at him.

"Wow, Jeff!" Roger said. "I didn't know you had it in you; good for you!" Snot was going to ask why he flushed the family's pet down the toilet when Roger continued. "Now, sit. You can play in the next round." Jeff smiled.

"Thanks." He sat down, and watched the minigame the TV screen. Snot was too invested in the game to ask.

Klaus splashed down in the filthy water of the sewers. He shook his fins in disgust. Yuck; this place is beyond filthy! He looked around. He didn't see any signs of wedding rings anywhere, He sighed. This will take forever! I don't know why I'm doing this, but I am. You better be happy, Jeff. I know you will, but boy, but you better be happy; this place is beyond disgusting!

"Hey, Jeff!" Hayley greeted when she entered the room after a grocery run with Francine.

"Hey, babe!" Jeff greeted back. Hayley looked at the TV, then back at her husband.

"Playing Mario Party 10?"

"Yep. I love you, but I have to concentrate, otherwise Roger will beat me again."

"Well, do me a favor, and destroy that alien."

"Will do!" Hayley left the room.

"You know you don't have to listen to her." Roger told him. "This is one of those times. You don't need to destroy me."

"Sorry, but I want to, and I'm going to do it without hesitation." Roger sighed.

"Okay. But I think you'll be disappointed when I beat you."

"I think you'll be disappointed when I beat you!"

"We'll see."

"Yes we will!"

Jeff cheered when his team proved victorious. Roger cursed. He looked at Steve and friends.

"Okay!" He said. "We lost, and so that means one of you messed up. Now who messed up?"

"Roger." Steve said to him. "We lost because we lost. Can't you just accept it without blaming anyone?"

"Steve, you know me better then that. I can't. I have to blame someone here." Steve sighed.

"I wonder what's keeping Klaus so long." Jeff wondered out loud. They all looked at him.

"Um, what did you want him in the bathroom for?" Steve asked.

"I feel that this is more then just flushing him down the toilet because he deserves it." Roger put in. "So, tell away, Jeff."

"I was going to ask." Snot put in. "But didn't. I'd stil like to know though." Jeff looked at them.

"Okay, but don't tell Haley about this, okay?" They all nodded again. Jeff cleared his throat, and told them everything.

"You...did...what?!" Jeff panicked when they all heard Hayley. They all looked at her.

"Oh, hey, babe!"

"Whoa, Hayley! " Roger observed. "You're like a ninja; we didn't see you exit the kitchen."

"So, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough." She told him. "I can't believe you, Jeff. It's sweet that you went all the way to buy me a new wedding ring, and surprise me with a wedding vow renewal, but not only did you flush it down the toilet, but you managed to flush the old one down the toilet as well. How can someone be so careless?"

"I'm sorry. It was only an accident."

"I know, Jeff, but you have to really be careful next time."

"I know, and I will. I learned my lesson."

"Good." She then changed the subject. "So did you call the water department, or a plumber?"

"No. I only sent Klaus down to find them."

"And how do you think Klaus can come back?" Jeff just shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't thought that far."

"What a shocker!" Roger chipped in,

"I'm going to call someone." Hayley said, and left.

"Congrats, Jeff!" Roger said to him. "Not only might the rings not be found, but you might've killed Klaus."

"I panicked, okay?!" He explained to them. "What would you have done?"

"Called someone?" Steve questioned.

"Well, why didn't you guys tell me then?"

"Don't get angry, Jeff." Roger said. "Let's just play another round, okay?" Jeff sighed.

"Okay." He sat back down.

"I would've told you." Toshi stated to him in Japanese. "But because of me speaking in my Japanese tong, you wouldn't have understood me."

Hayley reentered the room a bit later. Stan and Francine were by her. Jeff jumped out of his seat.

"I called a plumber." Hayley told him. "She's on her way. She said she gets calls like this all the. She also said that she'll try, but it's not a guarantee. They might be lost forever."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jeff said, and hugged her. "I'm sorry about the rings, but glad there's a chance of getting them back. I hope we do." Hayley sighed.

"For your sake, Jeff, I hope so too."

The doorbell rang, and Jeff answered it. He was disappointed to see a woman plumber.

"Oh, you're not Mario or Luigi." He said. He read her name tag. "You're just a chick named Eliabeth."

"Sorry about him." Hayley said to the female plumber,

"Is this the husband that flushed your two wedding rings down the toilet?" She asked.

"The one and only!" Jeff stated proudly. The woman was unamused. She looked at Jeff.

"Well, before I begin, let me tell you what I told your wife. I can't guarantee I can get the rings back. I'll do the best I can."

"But you have to! If you don't..." Hayley cleared her throat with a glare at him. "I mean, I understand."

"Lead me to your bathroom." The plumber said.

"Right this way." Hayley told her. She and Jeff led her towards the bathroom.

"I'll get right to work." Elizabeth said when they were in the bathroom. "You two wait outside as I do my duty." This made Jeff chuckle.

"You said 'duty', and you're about to work with our toilet." He said. Elizabeth, once again, was unimpressed. Jeff noticed this. "Sorry. We'll wait outside."

"And while I work, don't spy on my butt."

"Duly noted." The two then let her be.

"This is taking forever!" Jeff spoke five minutes later.

"Jeff, it only has been five minutes." Hayley told him. Jeff was confused.

"Five minutes? It seems longer than that." He frowned. "I'm sorry about this, Hayley. I must be the stupidest person in the world."

"Aw, Jeff! Although this was idiotic of you, Elizabeth said that these things has happened before." Jeff looked at her.

"They have?" Hayley nodded.

"And not just rings. She said that a kid flushed a week old puppy down the toilet.

"What?!" Jeff got mad. "Who flushes a puppy down the toilet? That little sh..."

"Jeff! He was four when it happened, and only wanted to give him a bath. He wasn't thinking of it when he flushed. Plus he apologized, said he learned his lesson, and vowed to never do it again. I'm sure you've done stupid things when you were a kid."

"You bet I did! I brought underwater thinking it'll give me superpowers." Hayley was confused.

"Why did you think it'll give you superpowers?" Jeff shrugged.

"I was obsessed with Captain Underpants at the time. Man, those books are still funny to this day!"

"But his underwear didn't give him superpowers." Jeff shrugged.

"I was a weird kid."

"And you're a weird adult." Stan put in as he passed by them.

"See?" Hayley said to her husband. "And I read other animals that were flushed down the toilet like a kitten and a hamster."

"What? What is it which these people flushing cute, innocent animals down the toilet?" "The woman of the hamster claimed she was told to by an airline employee." Jeff was shocked, and also mad.

"What?! What kind of hamster-hater sicko monster would suggest that? That poor hamster. All of those poor, defenseless animals didn't deserve those awful fates." Hayley nodded in agreement.

"I got good news!" Elizabeth announced when she entered that room later. Jeff jumped to his feet.

"Did you find the wedding rings?" He wanted to know.

"Yes." Jeff cheered.

"That's great! Where are they? You're going to give them to me, right?"

"Hold your horses! I dropped a special camera that showed me exactly where they were."

"Okay, where are they?"

"In a manhole a few blocks from here. Come outside with me, and I'll take you to it."

"Sounds good to me!" So he, Hayley, and Elizabeth put on their coats, and all exited the house.

Klaus was about to give up after what seemed like forever when he saw something shiny at the bottom of the pipe. He swam down to it, and noticed it as one of the rings.

"Score!" He said, and grabbed it in his fin. "One down, one to go. If I don't find it soon, I'm giving up. Jeff will eventually understand." He looked around, and saw something else shiny nearby. He smiled. "Score again!" He swam to it. Klaus grabbed it, and looked around again.

"Now, how am I going to get out of here?" He wondered out loud, "Maybe the nearest manhole." He was about to swim off to find one when he heard a barking sound. Is there a dog down here? He swam around to find the source.

He found it moments later, a baby chinchilla on a platform. He frowned.

"Aw, what are you doing down here for?" He swam to it. "Were you flushed down the toilet by an idiot human too?" As he came closer, the animal bristled up its fur, and barked louder. "You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you." He picked it up as if it was a baby. "There, there. It's all right. We'll find a way to get out of here together." The scared chinchilla bit him. Klaus flinched in pain, but didn't scream. He just swam on. "You have to trust me, little guy, or gal. I don't know your gender, and I don't want, or care to find out.""

As he swam, he saw a lot of flushed toys. He frowned as he saw each one.

"Poor toys." He said. "This is like a twisted, dark deleted scene of one of the Toy Story films. It's been five years, and that incinerator scene in Toy Story 3 still gets to me. Is this the cause of technology? I feel sorry for today's kids, not playing with toys, or going outside like past generations. Although great, it's all technologies fault, and it'll only get worst in the years to come." He swam on.

"I see the light!" He announced excitedly when he saw a manhole cover above them. He looked at the little critter in his fins. "We're going to get out of here yet!" He swam to it. "Hmmm, now how can we get the cover off?" He was thinking of this when the chinchilla squeaked. Klaus saw the toys, and got an idea. "Good thinking, little one!" He picked up a toy, looked up at the cover above, and threw it with all of his might.

He cursed when it didn't go far. He didn't give up though. He did it again and again.

"Open up!" He urged a few minutes of trying. "Can't you see we just want to get out of this dump?! Of corse you don't, you don't have eyes, and are not sentient." He was about to give up when he saw the cover move. He smiled at this. "It's working!" He threw up the remaining toys.

"This is no good little guy or gal." He told the chinchilla a bit later. "I'm tired of throwing toys up at the manhole cover. I don't know what else to do." The chinchilla started barking. This confused the fish. "What are you barking at?" The chinchilla kept barking. Klaus then got it. "You're a genius; of course! Since it moved, maybe now people can hear us down here. How can I be such a dummkoph?" And with that, he repeatedly yelled for help as the chinchilla kept on barking and barking.

Klaus sighed as he gave up moments later.

"Well, this is a bust as well." He looked at the chinchilla who kept barking. "Okay, chinchilla, you can stop now. Nobody is coming for us." The chinchilla didn't stop. This made Klaus angry. "Didn't you hear me? I said stop! STO..." But then they heard a little voice from up above.

"Hello?" A little girl's voice asked. "Chilly, is that you?" Klaus was so relieved to hear a human voice in for what was likely hours.

"I don't know who this..." He began. He then realized something. "Oh, you mean the chinchilla? Yes, he's down here too; we both are, und need you help?" There was then silence. "Little girl?"

"I'll go get help from the adults."

"Ja; good idea; get help from the adults! We'll wait here!"

A while later, Klaus heard human adult voices, and was relieved. He looked at Chilly.

"Any time now, Chilly!" He said to the critter.

After some more time passed, the manhole cover had came off. Above were a man in uniform, whose name tag read: Scott, a six-year-old little girl, and a woman.

"Chilly!" The little girl cried in pure joy. Chilly barked in excitement. The child was about to run down when the woman stopped her.

"No, Maddy." She said to her. "Stay here. Let the man do his job. He'll take care of it."

"Your mother's right, kid." The man in uniform said to her. "I'll handle this. I'll have him out in a jiffy!"

"You better!" Maddy responded. As the man got on the ladder, and climbed down, Maddy jumped up and down excitedly.

"Calm down, Maddy!" The mom said to her child. "He said he'll get him in a jiffy." Maddy looked at her mom.

"I can't calm down, Mom." She responded. "It's been years since I last seen him."

"It only has been a couple days."

"Not to my six-year old mind." The mom sighed.

When the man was halfway down, a phone went off. He cursed. Maddy gasped as he grabbed the phone from his pocket, and answered it.

"Mom, he said a swear!"

"Hush, dear, adults can do that."

"I don't know what a jiffy is, but it doesn't seem like a jiffy, so he's a foul mouth as well as a lier!"

"Hush, he's on the phone."

"Elizabeth." Scott said as he continued climbing down. "I must have butt-dialed you by accident." He laughed nervously. "Don't you just hate it when that happens? I have to go. I'm saving a chinchilla." He looked at Klaus. "And apparently a goldfish." He saw the two rings on his one fin. "And he's wearing two wedding rings?" He also saw the many toys. "Wow; that's a lot of toys! " He realized he was still on the phone. "I have to go now; bye!" He hung up, put it away, and got off the ladder as he stepped on the platform into the sewer. He reached for the chinchilla. "Okay, come on, you...whatever you are."

"Chilly!" Maddie corrected him. "And he's a chinchilla."

"Right; come on Chilly. I won't hurt you."

"Sorry." Elizabeth said to Hayley and Jeff after she hung up, and put away her phone. "One of my coworkers accidentally butt-dialed me. Apparently, someone also flushed down a goldfish, a butt-load of toys, a chinchilla, and another two wedding rings that the goldfish was wearing." Both Jeff and Hayley were shocked by this.

"Did you say goldfish?" Jeff questioned. Elizabeth nodded.

"Indeed I did."

"And that he was wearing two wedding rings on his fins?"

"I didn't say the fish's gender, but sure. And are you a bit of hard of hearing? I hate repeating myself. So, ask your wife. Anyways, the camera led us here, not there, so this is where..."

"Where were they located?" Hayley wanted to know.

"Well, I have to call him again, but, you didn't mention any goldfish or chinchilla."

"The goldfish isn't important to the fam for some unknown reason." Jeff said to her. "And we don't know anything about the chinchilla, but I'm sure the wedding rings are the ones I stupidly flushed down the toilet."

"Are you sure those are the same rings? I mean, it's possible. The fish could've moved so the location could've moved. But stupid people will do stupid things, and so the rings could belong to someone else." She sighed. "You know, now as I say it out loud, it's too crazy to not be a coincidence. People aren't that stupid, but then, I look at you, no offense, and have sadly been wrong before."

"No offense taken, but I believe they're the same. I hope I'm right, but I believe that they are. So, butt-dial away, ask him where they are, and we'll go there."

"How about I just call him the old fashioned way?"

"Whatever works, just do that. I don't care." And so Elizabeth took out her phone again, and redialed.

"Chilly!" Maddie cried as soon as the man got up with Chilly in his arms. The chinchilla jumped into the little girl's arms, and Maddie hugged him. He looked at him.

"Thanks for saving Chilly, miser." The man smiled.

"You're very welcome, little lady."

"Is the fish yours too?" Maddie looked at him, and shook her head. "Well, this goldfish belongs to somebody. It obviously doesn't live in the sewers." He looked at the toys. "Are the toys..." Again Maddie shook her head. He sighed. "And I'm sure the wedding rings don't belong to you either."

"And before you say it," The mom stated. "They aren't mine either."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was about to, but now I see I don't have to. I'll be wasting our time, and I'll look like an idiot." His cell phone then went off. "Hold on, I have to take this." He took out his phone and answered it. "Oh, hi, Elizabeth. I didn't butt-dial you this time, so what's up?"

"Your fish and rings are a few blocks down." Elizabeth informed Hayley and Jeff after she put away her phone. "Get in your car, and follow me. Oh, and get something to put the fish in."

"Where are they?!" Jeff demanded to know as soon as they parked and got out near the right manhole.

"Oh, and hello to you to." Scott greeted.

"Hello, now where are they?" Scott handed back the rings to him. "Oh, thank you. You really saved my butt."

"Good thing I butt-dialed you, Elizabeth." He said to Elizabeth. "I guess my butt saved the day, literally, huh?" Elizabeth did an eye roll, but smiled.

"I guess so." She stated. "Literally."

"Well, see ya!" Jeff said. He turned to his wife. "Come on, babe." They were about to go when Elizabeth spoke up.

"Don't forget your fish!" Hayley was not too thrilled, but thanked her anyway. She grabbed the bowl from her car, went to where Klaus was, and put him into it.

"Okay we can go now, babe." Jeff stated. "That's everything I believe."

"What will we do with the toys?" Maddie wanted to know. Hayley and Jeff looked at the child. "They can't be in the sewers forever. They need good, loving homes where good, responsible kids can take better care of them." Hayley and Jeff looked at each other. Hayley then went over, and bent down in front of Maddie.

"You and your mom can donate them, and give them to unprivileged children. It'll be good; they'll love you for that."

"But they're gross!"

"You wash them first, make sure they're presentable before going to their new homes."

"Oh." Hayley stood up. She looked at Jeff.

"Okay, Jeff, let's go."

"Hold up." Jeff said to her. She looked at him. Jeff looked at Maddie.

"Do you and your mom want to go to our wedding renewal ceremony?" Hayley was surprised while Maddie lit up.

"Jeff," She said to him. "what are you doing? We don't know them. I'm sure they have better things to do." Maddie turned to her mom.

"Can we, Mom?" She asked her.

"We don't know these people, sweetheart." The mother started. "It wouldn't be right."

"Oh, come on!" Jeff said. "You two were involved in getting back our stuff. I want you guys to come." He looked at the officers. "You guys should come to." The officers didn't know what to say.

"Jeff." Hayley said to him. "Don't you think this is a bit much? It's a wedding renewal ceremony. We wouldn't even invite these people to our wedding if we weren't married yet. Plus, don't you think that this kind of thing is what you should consult with your wife first?"

"Don't worry, Hayley. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

"Not most of the time, but this time I'm sure. This will go out without a hitch." Hayley sighed.

"I guess they can come." Jeff smiled as he brought his arm around her shoulder.

"You won't regret it."

"He's right." Maddie said to Hayley. "I'm really mature for my age. Just ask my mom."

"I guess we can go." The mom stated. "And she's right, she's a good little girl most of the time. When is the ceremony?"

"I was thinking tonight." Jeff stated. He looked at his wife. "Is that alright with you, Hayley?"

"Whatever." Hayley responded. Jeff looked at the officers.

"When you guys are both done working is when we'll start."

"I get off at seven, and Elizabeth gets off one hour later." Scott announced. Elizabeth was shocked at this.

"How do you know when I get off?" She wanted to know.

"The chief said so once." Scott admitted. "I wanted to know so I can take you out on a future date." He pressed his hand to his face, but it was too late. It was already out.

"Ooh la, la!" Maddie observed. "How romantic! Maybe we can be invited to their wedding as well." She was then confused, and looked up at her mom. "Why can't you and dad be like these people, Mom?" Her mom just shushed her.

Scott looked at Elizabeth, taking her hands away from his mouth.

"If you want to of course." He continued. "You don't have to, but I'll be disappointed if you say no. I mean, you don't have to. I'll understand if you have someone else, someone more handsomer then me."

"Sure." She said. "I got nothing better to do. I had a boyfriend, but I think he's cheating on me."

"You deserve better then that cheating jerk. I don't know him, and already I hate him."

"Thanks, I do deserve better then that a..." She looked at Maddy, then back at Scott. "I deserve better." She thought of something. "In fact, I'm going to text him 'I know you're cheating on me; we're though bi...jerk!'" Scott was confused.

"You're breaking up with him with a text? Isn't that one of the lamest and laziest ways to break up?"

"Yeah, but he's in Las Vegas, probably gambling his money away and hitting it off with a wh...someone other then me."

"You know you can say those swears and other bad words." Maddy piped up. "My parents yell worse stuff at each other. I won't like them, but I'm used to them, so it's unnecessary to try to hide them back, but I appreciate it." Maddy's mom shushed her again.

"So it's a date?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Elizabeth agreed. "It's a date." Scott pumped up his fist with excitement.

"So, see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you tonight." They all said good bye to each other, and all went to their cars.

"I can't believe that just happened." Hayley said to Jeff when they got to the car.

"I can't believe it either, babe." Jeff agreed. "But it's happening, and it's magical just like our wedding." They got in the car, and buckled their seatbelts.

"Aw, I'm still mad at you for flushing the rings down the toilet."

"Und I'm mad at you for flushing me down the toilet when all you needed to do was call." Klaus put in. "Also, inviting all of those people was unnecessary, It'll be awkward." Hayley drove off.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Jeff questioned. "It's supposed to be my special day."

"How is that working out for you?" Hayley asked. Jeff sighed.

"Not good. But my special night is coming."

"It's just a bleeping wedding renewal! You're already married."

"It'll still be a special night."

"Any night is special with you." Hayley said.

"Aw, I agree." He wrapped his arm over Hayley's shoulder. "Any night is special with you too."

"I got to keep my eyes on the road." Jeff withdrew himself.

"Right. Sorry."

That night, Jeff and Hayley renewed their vows, and Jeff placed the new ring on his wife's finger. Maddy, her mom, the officers, Steve and his friends, Stan, Francine, Klaus, were all there, including some of Jeff's school friends. Roger officiated the whole thing.

Although some still said this was still awkward and was necessary for just a renewer, Jeff wouldn't have changed a thing, and to him, it was still magical.

Jeff also vowed to be careful of what he was flushing down the toilet, but also said that since he was human, he was likely to make another stupid mistake and more in the near future. Hayley agreed he would make some more in the future too. He also said that he was glad that his wife loved him for him, despite his foolish mistakes, and is understanding to him. Hayley agreed too to a slight degree. And just like Disney and other fairy-tales, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
